


Submission, Catharsis, Confession

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Catharsis, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Trust, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew how they all felt about her, and she knew Lucina was the one she could trust the most. One night, Severa makes a bold request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission, Catharsis, Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fire Emblem kink meme on emblanon: f/f, bondage and spanking.

She wasn't blind, dumb or deaf. She knew how everyone felt about her; _spoiled brat, disagreeable, rude, scary, cruel, rough._ Not sweet, quiet, gentle, well-read and obedient like her _perfect_ mother. Mother would never beg someone to buy her a new dress, spend the army's money on expensive sweets, snap at someone for rushing in and "stealing her kill". Mother did everything just right. Mother was kind and good to everyone. She'd never measure up, so why even try?

After the others had taken to avoiding her out of fear (Noire and Inigo), annoyance (Laurent and Cynthia) or for other reasons (Kjelle), Lucina was the only one still talking to her on a regular basis. Usually for big decisions or mission-related matters, but it was better than nothing. Lucina was serious and quiet, like mother. She was the daughter of the man her mother had chased after like a pathetic dog. Everyone liked and trusted Lucina.

Especially Severa. Lucina didn't judge her, or call her an ice queen, or scold her for spending too much money. Lucina didn't try to force her to be something she wasn't. Lucina didn't pat her head and treat her like a child.

So she started looking for more excuses to spend time with Lucina. Sparring, discussing the mission, fighting Risen, even girl talk. If Lucina didn't want to do any of those things, Severa would do whatever Lucina wanted. When they went shopping, Severa only bought what Lucina said they needed. Lucina's opinion was the one that mattered, she didn't dare fight her on anything.

One night, while she was washing the dishes, it dawned on her that Lucina had become her most important person. She'd never felt like she fully trusted anyone else in their group, or even her own parents after they'd gone and died on her, but Lucina had always been there. Lucina _cared._

She finished the dishes and walked to Lucina's tent, filled with purpose. The other girl greeted her and patted the bedroll for her to sit down, but Severa only shook her head.

"I...I want you do to something to me," she whispered. "I-I know it's going to seem stupid but if you laugh-!" She swallowed. Lucina looked confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"What is it?" she asked. Severa swallowed, took several deep breaths and knelt in front of the girl. Lowering herself in every sense of the word, she realized, but she hardly cared.

"I...I don't care what anyone else thinks," she said, "but I know things are harder lately and part of it's because I've been difficult. And I know it's been hard on you especially since you're in charge, and..." She swallowed again. "Oh, never mind! It's so stupid anyway!" Lucina's confused face became a concerned one.

"Severa, what is it? I promise, I won't laugh or think you're stupid." Severa took another deep breath, then forced the words out before she could chicken out again.

"I want you to punish me." Her cheeks were hot. "N-not just sending me to bed without dessert or making me do everyone else's chores or sending me into a pile of Risen, but..."

"But..."

"Tie me up and spank me." Her cheeks burned even more and she braced herself for laughter, a horrified gasp, anything but what happened next.

"I can arrange that." Lucina's voice was calm, resolute yet caring and Severa was both relieved and scared. She hadn't been mocked or rejected, this was actually going to _happen_.

"Y-you can?"

"Yes." Lucina took out a couple of ribbons, ribbons her mother had bought for her the previous week. "Take your clothes off first. This will be easier if you're not dressed."

"R-right." Severa stood up and stripped quickly, shivering from the cold and from...not anticipation, but not exactly fear either. She was naked in Lucina's tent, something she'd never even considered or dreamed of. She held her wrists out so Lucina could bind them together; the ribbon was soft but Lucina had tied it tightly enough to hurt a little. Of course, the ribbon wasn't going to hurt as much as what was coming.

Lucina sat down on a nearby chair and patted her lap, her face stern but gentle.

"Lie down." She did; Lucina was still for a few minutes that seemed like a few years until finally, she raised her left hand. "I should warn you in advance not to struggle, you'll only make it worse." The hand came down and Severa bit back a scream as pain exploded against her right butt cheek. Of course it would hurt, this was the Exalt's daughter, wielder of the Falchion, one of the strongest on the team! Another smack, this time against her left cheek and once again she had to hold back from crying out.

"You've been a bad girl," Lucina said softly between smacks. "You've been very difficult, Severa. You've made things more complicated for the rest of us." Severa didn't even flinch, she'd heard the same words from everyone else. "You spend too much money, you're demanding, you make it hard for anyone to get along with you." The blows grew harder, came faster and still Severa refused to make a sound. Her ass stung by now and part of her was beginning to regret this but she held strong, she'd asked for this and she had to see it through.

And then, somewhere around the fifteenth smack, something changed.

"You're better than this, Severa," Lucina said, her tone softening still. "You're a bright, strong girl. You have a good heart. You know how to care about people other than yourself, and you do even if you won't show it. You're a good person." And that was it, tears spilled down her cheeks and Severa began to sob from pain and shame and something she couldn't identify. "Good, let it out," Lucina said, delivering another swift hit to her backside. And it went on, blow after blow, kind words upon scoldings. Finally the last blow came and she was vaguely aware of Lucina untying her wrists, followed by gentle hands stroking her sore bottom.

"It's okay now," Lucina whispered, "it's going to be okay." And then Severa felt herself being lifted, wrapped up in the other girl's arms. "It's okay, Severa." Severa couldn't even talk, only buried her face in Lucina's shoulder and let go of all the feelings she'd been hiding behind reckless spending and harsh words since the day everything had gone to hell.

She didn't know how much time had passed after that, only that she must have fallen asleep or zoned out. She was lying on the bed, a cold towel under her rear and Lucina's hands stroking her hair, her face, and other places she'd never considered Lucina's hands before.

"W-what happened? What are you..."

"I'll tell you a secret," Lucina said. "I was hoping this would happen for a while. Well, maybe not the spanking, but you letting everything out. Severa, our mothers were the best of friends. We grew up together, I know you better than anyone else. So I could tell you were holding back." Severa blushed.

"All this time? And...you just waited for me to come to you?"

"I knew trying to get it out of you would make it worse," Lucina said.

"You _do_ know me." Severa smiled a little, despite her exhaustion and the lingering pain in her butt. "So that's why you were okay with this. Even seeing me naked." Now it was Lucina's turn to blush.

"Well... _one_ of the reasons." And suddenly it all seemed to click. Their relationship, Severa's trust, Lucina's understanding. Everything. Severa snorted, shaking her head.

"So I became my mother after all, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Lucina leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I think I'd have the same feelings for you no matter whose daughters we were."

"Good." Severa grinned. "Now that you've punished me, I think I owe you something."

"Tomorrow." Lucina lowered her face, nuzzling Severa's lower stomach before gently pushing her legs apart. "You were so brave tonight...you deserve a reward."

"T-that's not really-you really don't have t- _ohhh!_ " Lucina's tongue stroked her in slow, delicate laps and this time Severa didn't even try to hold back any sounds.


End file.
